


Rookies

by F1_rabbit



Series: How Did You Do That? [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's got a new partner and their first case is personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Dany's watching Daniel make coffee, using his powers. It seems such a waste, and it's a clear violation of the 'no using magic in the office' rule. And he's the one that's got to tell him off, since he's the senior officer. Dany sighs and strides over to Daniel.

"There's no magic in the office, _rookie_ ," Dany says. Daniel's done his basic training, but the rest of it is on the job training that Daniel has to do. Which means that he's the one responsible for him from now until they either make him a full officer or send him to jail. And jail is still an option. An attractive option.

"Where's the fun in that?" Daniel puts on his cheekiest grin and Dany groans, they're not even on shift yet and already he's had enough of Daniel. "How am I supposed to make the coffee, _sir_?"

"Using your hands." Dany lets out a sigh, he's not even bothering to hide his annoyance from Daniel.

"I can think of better uses for my hands, mate," Daniel says, allowing his hands to roam and pinching Dany's bum.

Dany rolls his eyes, it's going to be a long day and his shift hasn't even started yet.

*

Dany's wondering where Daniel's got to when he realises that there's a crowd forming by the kitchen. He wanders over and Daniel's standing there, surrounded by most of the other agents. It's only when he's a few feet away that Dany realises what he's telling them.

"… And he looks adorable as a rabbit!" Daniel says, and everyone erupts in laughter, pointing at Dany. "Sorry, mate. Didn't realise you were standing there."

"Don't you have procedures to study or something?" Dany walks back to their desk, hoping that Daniel wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, mate," Daniel says, when he catches up with Dany. "You have to admit it was funny though."

Dany slumps into his chair and tries to catch up on all the paperwork that he's got to do but Daniel's still staring at him. "I can find something for you to do if you're bored."

"No…" Daniel spends the rest of the morning pretending to leaf through the agents' manual, and Dany just hopes that he's taken in enough that if they get called out to apprehend a subject he'll be useful. Or at least not end up injured, Dany couldn't take that.

*

"Time to take the new boy into the field," Christian yells across the crowded office.

It's all still a bit of a culture shock for Dany, he isn't used to having a partner, and the new office is going to take some getting used to. Although all of his friends seem thrilled that he's got a job in Las Vegas, and that's the bonus of them thinking he's an accounts manager, with all the gambling here no-one would think anything of it. Unsurprisingly it's the Magic Governance Unit's biggest office, what with all the magicians here, it's the logical place for those hiding in plain sight, like Daniel.

"What's the case?" Dany asks, hoping that it'll be something simple, nothing dangerous for Daniel's first mission.

"We've lost contact with two undercover agents. Sainz and Verstappen," Christian says. Dany flinches when Christian mentions Carlos, they were rookies together, and even though they hadn't seen each other for a while they were still good friends.

"What happened?" Daniel asks, and as much as Dany's relieved not to be doing this alone, he wishes that he had someone more experienced than Daniel.

"They infiltrated a gang that were alleged to be using their magic to commit a series of bank robberies. They were checking in weekly but last week there was no contact from them and we've lost the trace that we had." Christian has bags under his eyes and it appears that he's been chewing at his fingernails, it doesn't fill Dany with confidence.

"Don't worry. I'll get them back," Dany says. His connection to Carlos should make it easier for him to use tracking spells.

"We’ll get them back," Daniel adds, but his smile wavers when he sees Dany's brow furrow. "Mate, tell me what to do and I'll do it." And for the first time since they started working together, he feels relieved that Daniel's his partner.

*

Dany takes Daniel down to the lab, it's a lot more modern looking than Daniel expected when he first saw it, although he's been down here a few times as part of his basic training. Daniel's scurrying around, looking for all the ingredients that they need to make a tracking spell.

"So your connection to Carlos will help find him?" Daniel raises an eyebrow and Dany's sure that he saw a flicker of jealousy, but all that will have to wait for another time. "What about the other guy? Max? Do you know him well?"

"Not really, but him and Carlos are partners so I can track him using that connection." Dany mixes a strange green powder with a bright yellow fluid and a pungent blue gas rises from it, causing them both to cough.

"So they could find me from you?" Daniel asks, trying to look like he's taking it all in.

Dany blushes. "No."

"Oh, so they're _that_ kind of partner?" Daniel's smile is getting bigger and Dany knows where this conversation is going. But he's got a job to do and nothing, not even one flirty Australian, is going to get in the way of it. He takes off his shirt and Dan wolf whistles, a big grin on his face until he sees the worry in Dany's eyes.

Dany puts his finger in the beaker, tracing a strange symbol over his heart with the paste. He traces another symbol on the palm of his right hand and then Dany places his hand over his heart. When the symbols touch there's a flash of blue light and Dany's eyes close, his face blank, as though he's asleep standing up. His left hand darts out to where his notebook and pen are sitting on the bench and he starts scrawling down numbers.

Daniel looks at the barely legible words and realises that they're coordinates. Dany's written the same location down twice, so Carlos and Max must be together.

There's a sharp gasp and Dany's eyes fly open, the strain of it all causes him to collapse into Daniel's arms, his breathing ragged.

"Dany, mate, what's wrong?" Daniel asks, stroking the tears away from his eyes.

"They're still alive but Carlos has been injured."

Daniel holds Dany tight, waiting for his strength to return. "So, where are they?"

"A little place just off Fremont Street," Dany says, as he puts his shirt back on, not caring that the blue paste is smudged all over it.

"Mate, it'll take us at least an hour to get down there at this time of day." Daniel's smile has faded and it's Dany's turn to comfort him.

"You're not the only one with natural powers. I'm a teleporter, among other things." Dany takes off his magic-supressing bracelet and puts it in his pocket. "Are you ready for this? There's no knowing what we'll land in, the locating vision only showed me Carlos."

"I was born ready, mate."

Dany and Daniel stand back to back, arms linked, and Dany tenses before they disappear into thin air, leaving only a faint shimmer in the room.

*

Max is cradling Carlos in his arms, he's unconscious and Max doesn't have anything to heal him with. Carlos is the one with the healing powers. Max has recited a few of the basic healing spells that he knows but they're nothing compared to Carlos'. He's running his hand through Carlos' hair, whispering to him that it's all going to be okay without knowing if it's true.

The leader of the gang (who's always been referred to as 'Horse', there's no names here) had placed them in a room where their trackers wouldn't work, stopping the other agents from finding them. It would take someone with a lot of natural magic to find them, and even then they'd need to know what to make to boost their own powers.

A single tear runs down Max's cheek, and he clutches Carlos close, his breathing is shallow and his pulse is weak. Max does the one thing he hasn't tried yet, he hopes that someone will find them in time.

There's the sound of the door being unlocked and Max flinches, worried what will happen when Horse comes back. He wraps himself around Carlos, hiding in the corner of the room. Max puts his hand out when the door opens but he gasps in relief when he sees Dany.

"Are you injured?" Dany asks, he hadn't been able to 'see' if Max was okay with the tracking spell, only get a location.

"No. But Carlos was hit with a concussion spell." Max holds Carlos a little tighter, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Let's teleport out of here," Daniel says, his tone of voice far too cheery for the severity of the situation.

"I can't teleport with three people." Dany places his hand on Carlos' heart and there's a faint humming noise. The colour returns to Carlos' face but he doesn't wake up.

"Take Carlos, come back for us," Max pleads, his voice is shaky and it sounds like he's on the brink of tears.

"No. I won't leave you two here. If I transport out I won't have the energy to come back." Dany's torn between taking Carlos and leaving Max and Daniel to hold their own, but abandoning two rookies in the field would be irresponsible, and if Carlos was conscious he would say the same.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Daniel asks, looking at Carlos.

"You have the power to move things," Dany says, and Carlos' body floats into Daniel's arms. "And they don't call you Lightning for nothing," Dany says to Max, "If they come near us, zap them, and the slap the cuffs on them."

"I think I can put a shield around me and Carlos," Daniel says, and Dany looks impressed. "But it'll not be big enough for all of us."

Dany nods, he'd read the reports that Carlos and Max had been sending back, there's four guys that they are going up against, all with natural magic. Although none of their powers are particularly strong, that's why Carlos and Max had been recruited.

Max leads the way out of the door, he seems to have some knowledge of the place, and Dany follows, making sure that Daniel and Carlos are tucked in behind him. They're making their way through the corridors when they hear voices. Dan ducks into a doorway but there's not room for the four of them, so Dany and Max stand strong, hands outstretched, ready to fire. Dany would have to teach Daniel how to fire lightning bolts one day.

Two guys come round the corner and they're on the ground before they could even cry out, knocked unconscious with the sheer energy. Dany and Max creep towards them, listening intently for the sound of any more voices, until they reach the bodies. They put the cuffs on them, supressing their powers and restraining them in one go. Once they get out of this place back up will be able to come get them.

Dany motions to Daniel that it's all clear and he falls in behind them, Max holding his hand up in a fist to get them to stop by the door. "Ready?"

Max flings the door open and there's nothing there, the room is empty. They walk straight for the exit and it's not until they're halfway across the room that Dany hears something move in the corner. He spins to shield Daniel and Carlos, while Max fires away.

Once the crackle of lightning has stopped Dany turns round to see a guy towering over Max; he snaps into action, trying to put a cuff on him but he twists his arm at the last minute and it falls onto the ground, clinking as it rolls away.

The man must be Horse, it's ironic that the leader was the least skilled magically, but as he swung to try and hit Max, that didn't matter at all. Dany grabbed Max, teleporting them out of the way.

They reappeared right behind Horse, the element of surprise allowing them to get the cuffs on him, immobilising him just before he could get to Daniel and Carlos, who were curled up in their shield.

There's a lot of screaming and swearing from the inside the force field, Daniel remembers what it was like to be trapped inside it, and he's glad that he's on the other side of things now.

"Now all we have to do is wait for back up," Dany says, slumping down on the ground. He nods to Daniel, his way of saying that he's alright and Max rushes over to hold Carlos, keeping him company until the other agents arrive.

They don't have to wait long, Carlos is taken to their hospital and Max follows with him. Christian tries to make Dany go but he refuses, he's been through worse, all he needs is a good meal and a sleep.

Daniel insists on escorting Dany home and once he sees how little food Dany has, he orders pizza for the both of them. Carlos calls to tell them that he's feeling better already, and Dany feels relief wash over him. After the pizza arrives they sit on the sofa, both tired after such a crazy day, using their powers is always draining, but it had been worth it to see Carlos safe.

"Thank you, mate," Daniel says, as he munches on the last of the pizza.

"It's my job to watch out for you."

"I know, I'm the rookie." Daniel rolls his eyes but his cheesy grin says he's fine with it all.

"No, mate, because you're my partner."

Their eyes meet and Daniel leans in for a kiss, it's soft and tender, and Dany feels like he's floating through the air.

When he opens his eyes he sees that Daniel has moved him to the bed. "I know I'm not meant to use my magic for things like this, but you're so exhausted and I just wanted to curl up with you."

"I won't tell if you don't."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
